All in a day
by maddyv
Summary: Modern telling of pride and prejudice in the short space of one day. It's Jane's wedding day, maid of honour Elizabeth meets Best man Darcy for the first time. What a doosh he is!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello lovely readers. just gone back and looked at all the recent reviews for my other work. thanks so mich to everyone. you are all amazing and make this totally worth while. i love writing about these fab characters, but there would be no point if you people didnt read and enjoy it.**

**so, again, I've delayed my witches sequel. sorry to those waiting for it. I'm afraid my muse has taken an extended vacation on that one. I do plan to finish it, and im not far off, but I dont want to start posting till im sure i can finish it.**

**This was a little challenge I set myself, i'm no good with short stories but I wanted to try to condense the major plot points in to a short story. It only worked modern, but this is my take on pride and prejudice - All in a Day, what a day! :)**

Chapter one - first impressions.

It is a truth, universally acknowledged, that a wedding is the perfect place to meet one's future spouse. Mrs. Bennet had met her husband at a wedding, and so it must be true.

"But mama! I am too young to get married!" Lydia, who was only fifteen, complained. In Elizabeth's opinion, she was too young to be out of kindergarten. But, unfortunately, society disagreed. At least it agreed about marriage for her age.

"But you are not too young to meet handsome, charming and rich young men. And they shall be here today!"

Today was her oldest daughter's wedding. Jane was the oldest of five sisters and, at twenty-three, was getting married to the handsome, amiable and rich Mr. Bingley. Mrs. Bennet swooned the day she was told and had immediately declared that all her daughters would benefit from meeting rich men.

"For who knows Lydia, your soul mate might be here. I met Mr. Bennet at a wedding, you know! And look how well we have done! And dear Jane met Mr. Bingley at a wedding also!"

"It was a charity ball mama, that Jane had organised for one of Mr. Bingley's companies" Elizabeth wasn't sure why she bothered, the moment the words were out of her mouth she regretted them.

"What does that matter Miss Lizzie! You could at least do something to try and attract a gentleman, why you are almost twenty-two and not a boyfriend in sight. I'm certain that I would have died of shame if I had got to your age and had not been engaged. Even if you are not as beautiful as Jane, you could at least try to be pretty!"

Elizabeth sighed, her mother was trying at the best of times. She had the occasional boyfriend, nothing too serious and certainly not anyone she wished to introduce to her mother. She was not certain she would ever introduce a boyfriend to her mother, unless she wished to get rid of him. She snickered to herself.

"Jane" she interrupted her mother's tirade about her negative qualities. "I'm going to check on the seating plans and the flowers, do you wish for me to check on Charles?

"Thank you Lizzie" Jane looked up from where she was having her hair carefully arranged. "Are you sure you don't mind?" Jane raised an eyebrow. Elizabeth hair was in rollers, her makeup not yet done and she was wearing baggy trousers and fluffy slippers.

Elizabeth grinned "not at all!" Rolling her eyes towards her mother, who had begun talking to Lydia and Kitty about how best to meet men. Mary had hidden in a corner, nose in a book as usual.

"Then yes please, could you check they have their button holes? And that he has seen the registrar before we start, oh and the photographer was wanting to get some photos of him and his best man!"

"Oh, the infamous Darcy!" Lizzie smiled "I was beginning to think he was an imaginary friend!"

Jane smiled and Lizzie left to do her duty as maid of honour.

First she checked on the photographer, yes they were here, just setting up then they would take some photos of the groom's party and the bridal party. Then the hotel front desk. Yes, everyone had checked in, the band had called and confirmed times as well as the ceilidh. She checked on her dad, who was ready and sat with a newspaper looking cool as you like.

She then made her way to the ballroom.

"No! That is not what we asked for, and who put me here, I should be on the top table!"

Lizzie groaned, it could not be possible, why had Jane let her out?

She entered and saw her two youngest sisters merrily switching name place cards and giggling loudly whilst making jokes about some of the names on the tags. Whilst her mother was wildly gesticulating at the florist and proclaiming her bouquets to be too simple.

"Where are the roses? And the lilies and the chrysanthemums?"

Lizzie scoffed, who would put those three flowers together? They were likely the only names she knew. As it was the bouquets were beautiful, understated and elegant. No one would have to crane their necks to view around the centrepieces, nor would they detract from the beautiful room they were in. An old Georgian hotel with lovely plasterwork which was in the Georgian style.

"Mama!" She cried exasperated.

"Lizzie, can you tell this lady that these are not the correct flowers? And the seating arrangement is all wrong!"

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a tall dark haired man in the corner, goodness how long had he been watching this farce? Charles put his head around the door, beckoned to the unknown man then winked at Lizzie before beating a hasty retreat, she would have laughed, but she was faced with her mother and it was best not to.

"Mama!" Lizzie tried for patience "you know Mr. Bingley only has a mother and so the top table would not have been balanced with both yourself and papa, you had said you would rather sit with Mrs. Phillips and so that is where Jane has put you"

"Oh but Mr. and Mrs. Phillips could sit on the top table also!"

"No mama, you can see that the top table is too small"

Before her mother could interject she hurried on

"I have just come from the photographer; she was going to Jane's room for some photos. You must be in them; I know Jane will love having some with you before she gets married!"

"Oh of course, Lydia! Kitty! Jane needs us!" And with that she was suitably distracted and off she bustled.

Lizzie turned an apologetic smile on the florist. "The centrepieces are lovely, just what we suggested."

She smiled and nodded and cried on. Five minutes later she had replaced all the name cards and set Charlotte on guard duty (Charlotte being her best friend from home and amply suited to guarding the room organisation!)

She ran off to check on Charles, approaching the room they were getting ready in slowly, the gentlemen had looked dressed but she did not wish to see any part of her brother in law to be less than covered in clothes.

"Really Charles, are you certain you know what you are getting in to? You tell me that was her mother? She will be your mother in law! She was talking earlier about how rich you were and advising the other girls to snag your rich friends! And did you hear the crude jokes coming out of those two silly girls? It's not too late you know!"

She didn't hear the reply.

"Honestly, and that other one was the older sister? The one I'm supposed to escort?"

"And dance with!" Came the laughing voice "don't forget that part!"

"You can't seriously expect me to dance with her! Have you seen her? She just looks like a mess waiting to happen! Why are you following that odd tradition anyway? How Jane can have such an ugly duckling for a sister is unreal!"

Lizzie's breath caught, but she raised her chin and knocked on the door that was ajar.

Charles had the decency to look a little abashed, Darcy had turned away.

"Charles, thanks for leaving me to the lions!" She joked, ignoring Darcy.

"Well, there's got to be some benefits for being the man of the day! How is Jane?" He seemed so anxious that she felt a little sorry for him, after all, Jane was surrounded by her caring, if a little loud, family. Poor Charles had this guy, one snobby sister and a mother who was a bit senile.

"She's very good, don't you worry. I've just come to check you have all the correct button holes"

She laughed as Charles bowed and flourished a hand indicating a row of neatly laid out posies.

"Excellent. I also wanted to remind you about the photographer, she's with Jane but will want you and your... Err... Best man shortly! I best be on my way, I've still got to get ready, wouldn't want to look like an ugly duckling waddling after a swan"

Bingley opened his mouth to say something but she waved him away and walked off, heading back towards Jane, not without swinging back through the ball room and telling Charlotte of her encounter.

...

"Well that was awkward!"

Darcy turned around, in truth he was a little ashamed and had not wished to face the sister. In his defence she looked like she was going to a pyjama party, baggy clothes hair up in rollers and slightly red faced, with at least two different coloured smudges on her face. No doubt from running around sorting all the little details required on a wedding day. He, in comparison, had done very little so far, except turn up.

Darcy sighed "should I apologise?"

"Damn straight you should. She is really very pretty, but to compare her to Jane is cruel. You've only ever seen Jane on a night out, and, well she is exceptionally beautiful"

Darcy grinned "she smiles too much!"

"I'm surprised you know what one of them is! Come now, her family is, exuberant, but it is a day of celebration, we can allow them to be happy for her!"

Darcy huffed, who would connect themselves to such a family? but he promised to not comment anymore.

...

When Elizabeth got back to the room she found Jane being photographed having her hair done. Her entrance caused a disturbance.

"Lizzie!" Jane cried happily "what happened to you?" She stopped in her tracks.

Lizzie turned to look in the mirror and grimaced. A few of her curlers had come unfurled and were half hanging out, the inevitable frizz making an appearance. She had a lipstick smudge on her cheek, great thanks mum, and was that ink on her forehead? She checked her fingers, yep ink. She sighed, she had used a pen down at reception to write a list of people who were expected, the band names etc. The pen must have leaked. Well, she sighed, she did look a bit odd. She wasn't sure she blamed Darcy for calling her a mess, wait what? She couldn't forgive his unforgivable words. What a twat!

"I suppose I have some work to do." She smiled, disappearing in to the bathroom to clean herself up. Once that was done she made short work of her makeup and then sat for the hairdresser to tame her curls. Before long she looked like a bridesmaid.

"Oh Lizzie you look lovely!"

"Nothing to you Jane!" She declared truthfully. Her sister was beautiful at the worst of times, but with her hair up and a beautiful wedding dress she was breathtaking.

A few more photos later and everyone was ready to go. It was only Elizabeth who was a bridesmaid, the other girls were all dressed in matching dresses and would help the ushers, but it was just Jane, Elizabeth and their father walking down the aisle.

Elizabeth walked behind her father and could not help but feel her eyes fill with tears. Her sister was beautiful, Charles looked thrilled, as he should, and she could see whispers of how amazing Jane looked going around the pews. She did not notice the look on Darcy's face as she reached the top of the aisle, stepping to the side to stand with Jane.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - wow, hello guys, thanks for reading. generally i suspect moderns are less popular than regency, but its nice to see so many people pick up this one! **

**that being said, sorry about the delay. usually i am quicker with my updates, and this story is finished and not long, so it should be all up in a week or so. but ive just had some busy shifts at work, so its taken me a bit longer to get going.**

**Chapter two. A second look.**

...

Darcy was thunderstruck, He suspected his mouth was hanging open and he even checked for drool, nope, phew!

Seriously, this Elizabeth Bennet was a totally different person from before. He hadn't really thought she was ugly, a mess for sure, but he had used the term ugly duckling metaphorically. But honestly, how had he not noticed how gorgeous she was? Her eyes were large and shining with happiness, no jealousy for her sister, she was smiling and he detected amusement as she looked around at some of the folk and their wedding attire.

The service was not long. Caroline Bingley gave a reading, sneering her way through the parts about lifelong happiness and mutual love and understanding, and gazing longingly at Darcy as she talked about sharing wealth and troubles. Elizabeth tried to suppress the smile that threatened, but was only partially successful. Darcy couldn't help but notice how her eyes lit up when she was amused.

Elizabeth sang a short song, accompanied by Mary on an electric piano. Her voice was full of emotion, and although not technically perfect, was well received for how she portrayed good wishes, love and happiness for the couple who were being married. Darcy came away feeling he had never heard anything so worth listening to.

When he approached to escort her down the aisle, once the ceremony was over, he had fully intended on saying his apology. But he ended up being tongue tied and uncertain in her presence, feeling like he was a teenager approaching a pretty girl in the playground.

Elizabeth barely rested her hand on his arm, then proceeded to ignore him. Smiling and waving at various friends and family in the seats. Almost as soon as they were out of the room she let go and made her way to Jane and Charles, wanting to be the first to deliver her congratulations and good wishes. Darcy trailed behind her feeling like a recalcitrant child.

...

Inevitably there was some time spent on photos. Always a little tedious for those who are involved. However Elizabeth had to admit, the photos are what will remain of the day, that and memories. It was worth spending a little time on one, in the hopes of augmenting the other.

Elizabeth smiled as she watched the photographer and her assistants gather the whole party for the group photo. One of her associates was snapping action shots of people talking and sipping their champagne.

Once the group photo was dispensed with, the guests wandered off to look at some of the grounds, breaking up in to groups of people who knew each other. The family was ushered to a different location. She found herself walking with Darcy, not through choice, or at least not hers. If things weren't bad enough she was joined by Caroline Bingley.

Elizabeth had never really liked Caroline. The feeling was, decidedly, mutual.

"Darcy, darling. Oh and Eliza. How..." She shrugged, clearly struggling for the right word. "Nice, to see you!"

Nice, indeed!

"Caro, you too. What a charming reading you did. I had thought you would go with something different."

Caroline looked a little miffed "well, Charles insisted on that reading. But I thought there were some interesting considerations. Things to think about in a marriage partner!" She fluttered her eyes at Darcy, grasping him on the arm. He had to work hard not to shudder.

"Oh, are you thinking of getting married?" Elizabeth asked with a sweet smile on her face.

Darcy snorted and quickly turned it in to a cough. Caroline glared at her.

"Darcy, darling. How is dear Georgiana? I haven't managed to get hold of her recently."

"She's got a new mobile."

"Oh, well you must send her a message from me. Tell her how I long to see her, and pass on my number. You do have it don't you?" Caroline simpered up at Darcy. Elizabeth would have moved away, but watching this conversation was actually quite funny.

"I don't think I do. But I will pass on your message."

It was Elizabeth's time to snort at the lack of sincerity in his words. Caroline glared at her again.

"Do you know dear Georgiana?"

"No, I don't even know Darcy here."

Darcy looked like he was about to argue but Caroline would not yield the floor as of yet.

"She's so clever, ahead at school, and very good at playing and singing. You sing a bit do you not, Elizabeth? But of course, you were in a school choir were you not?"

Elizabeth nodded "I only sing for fun these days!"

"Of course" Caroline sneered "It's easy enough to tell the difference between a true musician like Georgiana and someone who only practices on occasion. Oh" Caroline covered her mouth "of course I did not mean you!" She grimaced at Elizabeth.

Lizzie smiled, concealing the eye roll. "Of course. Oh look. I see that it is my turn to join the sausage on stick brigade."

Darcy chuckled as she moved away. It was true, the family photos were often so forced. But they were usually a necessary evil, to placate the older generation. He could see Mrs Bennet twittering about whom should be sat by whom and concerning herself with all sorts of details. The younger girls were giggling loudly again, pointing at boys and making faces. Darcy sighed, this family was interesting to spend time around.

"An unruly bunch, the Bennets, are they not Mr. Darcy?" Caroline half whispered to him.

He startled, she was too close for comfort, leaning in as if they were co-conspirators.

"They are interesting, for certain."

"Mrs. Bennet only grows more crass as you get to know her, I am afraid."

"I can imagine."

"I assume you are feeling that it would be tedious to spend too many evenings in such company?"

"As a matter of fact, I was contemplating how a pair of fine eyes can make up for almost anything."

Caroline immediately turned her eyes to him. "Oh, Mr. Darcy. Whose eyes have inspired such reflections?"

"Elizabeth Bennet." Darcy immediately berated himself for speaking. He had been watching as Elizabeth had picked up a little girl and made her laugh for the photos.

"Well." Caroline huffed, "I would not wish my new in-laws on anyone. But I suppose that you are free to choose your own relatives. They would make some interesting role models for dear Georgiana."

"Of course I'm not thinking of marrying her, we've only just met."

Caroline wasn't certain where she wished to take the conversation, but at that point she was called for a photo. She scowled at Lizzie as she took her place. Lizzie was perplexed by the look Caroline shot her, but she had no desire to get in to that woman's head and so shook it off and moved away.

...

The family photos were over and Elizabeth finally had time to relax. She had never been a fan of Caroline, luckily having only been forced in to her company on a couple of occasions, and having Darcy around had just made it worse. Ok so some of his conversation was amusing, but the fact that he said it to make everyone around him feel stupid, well that was just annoying. What an arse.

She returned to the guests and was faced with her excited mother, uh oh.

"Lizzie! I have found a man for you to marr...I mean meet. This is Colin, he's an executive assistant. How good does that job sound! He is cousin Marjorie's husbands brother; do you remember him?"

Lizzie drew a blank, should she?

"Well, you were likely a baby when you last met. Mr. Bennet didn't really like cousin Marjorie's brother, but he got back in touch recently and, well here he is!" She smiled and gave poor Colin a little shove, although she re-thought about feeling sorry for him, seeing as he was beaming. "Oh!" Her mother chirped up, as if it was an afterthought! "He's single!" And with an embarrassingly obvious wink, she disappeared.

"My dearest almost cousin Elizabeth, I am quite overwhelmed to be introduced to you. The lovely Mrs. Bennet assures me you are single also, how fortuitous!"

Elizabeth just stared.

"I am an assistant to an executive VP called Catherine Deburgh, she has told me I must find a girlfriend and so I was more than happy to accept the invitation to dear almost cousin Jane's wedding. I understand your mother is of my opinion that there is no finer place to find a wife than at a wedding! I have already worked out what type of girlfriend would suit me, with some help and advice from my boss, of course!"

Oh, my god, shoot me now. Elizabeth looked around desperately seeking an escape, she scowled at the laughing eyes of Mr. Darcy who was stood a few feet behind Colin, clearly enjoying the ridiculous prattle coming out of his mouth. How dare he not rescue her, what a ... Frick, had she already run out of swear words for that man!

She kept looking around and spied Charlotte. Phew.

"I am sorry Colin, but I have no interest in becoming your girlfriend, despite Catherine's recommendations" she had interrupted him mid list, which had included not too tall, not too thin, not too intelligent. "I see a friend I must say hello to... Bye"

Thanking heaven that there were no social strictures stopping her from just walking away, she did just that.

...

"Charlotte!" She cried "oh my, what a day so far!"

"You say that as if you are not enjoying yourself!"

"Oh no! I am loving everything about the wedding, but oh my we do have an abundance of idiots here!"

Charlotte chuckled, "yes I've had the pleasure of being sat next to Colin! But he is quite cute!"

"You cannot be serious!"

Charlotte shrugged "well, he's not bad looking, he might be a good kisser, what more do you want out of a wedding hook up?"

"Intelligent conversation?"

Charlotte laughed, "who else has made the idiot grade then?"

"Oh and Darcy,"

"What else has he done?"

"Insulted me, scowled at me, then laughed at me when I was being covered in Colin's verbal diarrhoea"

"You cannot hold that against him, you would have found that amusing also!"

"Yes, but I would have saved someone from it!"

"Well, I did see he was looking at you a great deal during the ceremony."

"Did he look like he stepped in something?"

Charlotte smiled "not a little bit, star struck maybe?"

"Oh, Charlotte, you must be mistaken. If that were so, he would have spoken to me!"

Charlotte shrugged "all I'm saying is that I wouldn't mind waking up next to that face tomorrow!"

Lizzie laughed "as long as you don't expect pleasant conversation! But I guess we've established you don't require it!"

"Who needs it!" Charlotte grinned a naughty grin. "Look, your mother may spout nonsense about meeting husbands at weddings, but I am a big believer in having fun!" She waggled her eyebrows on the word fun, just in case Lizzie mistook her meaning. They both laughed and Lizzie chimed in with.

"I doubt any of us would find out if that particular man is...fun!"

Charlotte shrugged and they moved on to discussing how lovely Jane looked and how beautiful the day was so far.

There were a few waiters circulating with drinks and Lizzie was happy to signal to one. Before that lady could step in her direction a handsome gentleman stepped in front of her, bowing gallantly and offering her the glass on his tray. She smiled and picked up the glass of champagne.

"Thank you kind sir."

The man tucked the tray under his arm then picked up her free hand and giving it a kiss, bowing in the process "'tis my pleasure good lady!"

Charlotte grinned and melted away.

"My name is Wickham, whom am I having the pleasure of speaking to?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - as always, loving the reviews. so a shout out to mangosmum, happy lizzie, mega700201, elin, deanna and shelby for being so fast at reviewing chapter two! **

**am gonna try and get this all up by the end of the weekend, but cant guarantee. :)**

**Chapter Three - A snake, a speech and a spin.**

Lizzie smiled at the cute waiter currently bowing over her hand. She wanted to giggle or wave a fan or some other old age nonsense. Ok so he was a bit over the top, but he was good looking and seemed like a laugh. What the hey!

"I'm Lizzie, sister of the bride."

"Oh how she must regret that, you look stunning. You know it is not fair to outshine the bride on her wedding day!"

Lizzie rolled her eyes "not an issue, I promise."

Wickham smiled gallantly, Lizzie half expected him to walk away, given that he was working but he looked around and commented. "Lots of people here, you sister must be popular!"

"My sister is he nicest person ever, everyone loves her. And she's the first of my family to get married. And she plans events for her job, so yes, it's a big wedding."

"And what do you do when you're not looking gorgeous?"

"Who says I don't have a job looking gorgeous?" She smirked at him, raising her eyebrows as if offended.

Wickham's face faltered "I mean, of course, you could be a model, I mean, um, are you?"

Lizzie laughed at the adorable look on his face. "No, I am, not a model."

"So" he looked a little unsure "do you know everyone here or half? I've always loved weddings, meeting new people, making new friends."

Lizzie smiled "me too, so many interesting people, with interesting stories!"

Wickham smiled and nodded "yes, there are stories that are interesting. Have you met the best man?" He nodded over to where Darcy was standing on his own.

"Briefly, he walked me down the aisle, barely said a word. Do you know him?"

"Yes, I do. We go way back."

"Have you said hello?"

"Hell no. He would not appreciate me talking to him."

Lizzie frowned, Darcy would likely not deign himself to speak to a server. That seemed like him.

"I used to play with him, my dad worked for his dad, they were the best of friends. His dad was like an uncle to me and when my dad died he took care of me. Great man, loved me like a son, which unfortunately made his son jealous."

Lizzie expressed surprise and Wickham continued to tell his story.

"I was working for his PR division. You know Darcy enterprises?" Lizzie nodded, everybody had heard of Darcy enterprises. "Darcy had me fired, claimed somethings about unsuitability to the role, but honestly his company is so big he could have put me in any department. It was just an excuse."

"That's terrible."

"Do not feel sorry for me. I have a few jobs going, these one are always fun, and I get to meet interesting people like you! Makes my day!"

At that point he looked over and saw his manager glaring at him.

"I best get back to work" he bowed over her hand again, giving her another kiss. "I hope I can speak to you more later Lizzie Bennet, it has been a pleasure!"

He sauntered off, giving her a wink before disappearing through the staff doors.

Lizzie smiled, then turned back to mingle with some of the guests.

...

Dinner was announced and the guests all started making their way towards the dining room, checking seating plans and looking at the menu. Elizabeth had not managed to mingle much, and had only really had the same conversation. Well, Jane did look lovely, and the hotel was the perfect wedding venue. She liked weddings but sometimes finding someone interesting was like looking for the proverbial needle.

She was sat on the top table, along with the bride and groom, the best man, her father and Bingley's mother. They had slightly gone against tradition and she was sat between Bingley and her father. Darcy was at the other end of the table next to Bingley's mother and Jane.

The conversation at her end was witty and entertaining, her father was an interesting mix of sarcastic humour and well-read intelligence. Conversation, when he could be bothered, was never dull.

Surprisingly, she noted that Jane, Darcy and Mrs. Bingley were also chatting nicely. She was impressed that Darcy would make an effort with Mrs. Bingley. Now if only she could ignore the giggling coming from her mother and sisters table, or the fact that Mary was reading, actually reading a book, at the table. And Lydia was clearly switching her wine glasses with others, oh man this would not go well.

...

Clink clink clink.

Everyone turned to the top table.

"Thank you all for coming ladies and gentlemen. I think we can all agree that I am the luckiest of men on this happiest of days!"

Everyone 'ahhhhh'ed at Bingley.

"I'm not actually going to do a long speech, I just wanted to thank you all for coming today and thank everyone who was involved in making this day special for me and my beautiful wife! I've wanted to call you that for ages!" Bingley smiled at Jane and kissed her gently to some whistles and shouts. "And now I will introduce my best man...Darcy."

Elizabeth, surprisingly, thoroughly enjoyed Darcy's speech. It was tasteful and funny and had everyone in the room alternating between tearing up and bursting out laughing. When he was done, her father stood up. His speech was short and to the point, welcoming Bingley to the family. He could have told less jokes at his wife's expense, but no one would complain about that.

The speeches would have been perfect, but Lydia jumped up during one, whooping, and managed to knock over a server. They both fell in a tangle of limbs. Luckily she only had a bottle, which did not break, but some was spilled in the process.

Lizzie wanted to sink in to her chair, the whole event would have been bearable had not her mum scolded the waitress, loudly, and then suggested they all needed a new bottle of wine.

...

When the speeches had finished, everyone rose and some of the tables were moved to make room for the dance floor. First was the Ceilidh, which Elizabeth enjoyed thoroughly. Darcy had disappeared completely. Elizabeth assumed that a Ceilidh was beneath him. She did not agree. These were the types of dances that could get young and old on the dance floor. They type you could dance with your father, or uncle or... Look, even Mrs. Bingley managed to get up for one, on the arm of one of Bingley's friends.

She smiled brilliantly at the man and received a smile in return. She was dancing with one of her young cousins, one of the few children at the wedding. He was nine and a very gallant partner and she had fun with him.

When finished, she was just about to walk over to the gentleman when she was stopped by Wickham.

"You are quite the dancer!"

"I thank you, but it was all in the lead." She laughed and nudged her nephew, who had gone quiet.

"I am sorry I cannot dance with you, but, you know, duty calls!"

"Indeed." She frowned, he didn't seem to be carrying anything.

"Well, I just wanted to stop by and check you hadn't forgotten about me!"

She forced a smile and made her goodbyes before taking her nephew back to her aunt then leaving in pursuit of the gentleman in question. He was just bringing Mrs. Bingley a drink and she stopped with them, exchanging a few pleasantries with Mrs Bingley before stepping away with the man.

"That was very thoughtful of you."

"Aw, I can't take credit, it was not my idea."

"Oh? Following orders?"

At this point one of the other gentlemen from Bingley's group of friends walked past clapping the man on the shoulder. "Good dancing colonel!"

"Oh!" Elizabeth laughed "genuinely following orders?" She raised an eyebrow.

"No, I'm not in the army, it was just a nick name from uni. Ironically because I was good at following orders, usually dares!"

"There sounds like a story or two behind that statement!"

"Many, but none for present company!"

"Too female?" She said, with just a touch of acid in her tone.

"Too sober!" Was the laughing reply.

"And here comes my cousin, no doubt to scold us for talking to each other without a proper introduction."

Elizabeth laughed and turned, finding herself face to face with Darcy. She wheeled back to face the smiling countenance of the man she had been chatting to. "You're related to him?"

"What?" He asked, "can't you see the family resemblance?" He smiled, grinned really. She only arched an eyebrow.

Darcy cleared his throat. "I believe Mr. and Mrs. Bingley are about to have their first dance? I believe this is ours?"

He held out his hand for Lizzie, who reluctantly took it and made her way to the dance floor. The first dance was being announced and she watched with tears in her eyes as her sister stepped in to the arms of her new brother and began to dance. They looked like the most perfect couple, both so happy and blissful in each other's arms. When Charles and Jane beckoned, Elizabeth hesitantly stepped on to the floor. She rested her hand lightly on Darcy's shoulder and the other held his hand.

Then they started to waltz.

She held her self away from his body, not wishing to be too close, not liking the way her body reacted to his. He was an excellent dancer, leading with confidence and seemed to have a good sense of musicality. After a minute or two she decided that silence was not a good idea, too much time for contemplation.

"So, Mr. Darcy, what do you think of the wedding so far?"

"Um, it seems very nice?"

"Nice?" She was incredulous "nice is the jumper your mother in law gets you for Christmas, or the poodle that your neighbour just adopted."

Darcy's mouth lifted. "What word would you like me to use?"

She would have found it funny, if he had not been such a grump for the day so far.

"Charming, delightful, stunning, pulchritudinous?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Beautiful then? It has been a beautiful day."

"Jane and Charles seem happy"

"Yes, despite the current divorce rate they seem like they are well suited and might actually be the minority!"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and then caught sight of Wickham.

"Oh, there is one of your old boyhood pals working here today."

"Mr. Wickham had lots of friends as a child, he has less as an adult."

"Evidently not yours anymore."

Darcy didn't answer, just twirled her around and continued dancing. They finished their dance in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - Slightly shorter chapter to get it up tonight, packed with events though... hope you like it, TGIF! ;)**

**Chapter four. - A letter in a ball room! Who would have thought.**

Elizabeth would have walked away from her annoying dance partner, but at that moment Charles and Jane approached. It was only to thank them for stepping in to the dance, but she would not leave her favourite sister, no matter how exasperating and confusing Darcy was being.

Then, Jane turned and whispered in Lizzie's ear.

"Lizzie, I have to pee, can you help?"

Lizzie laughed and turned to the men with a cheeky smile. "Of course, excuse us gentlemen, we would like to talk about you." She led Jane off, removing a glass of wine from Lydia's hand as she went past her.

...

She managed to talk to a few other people on her way back, Jane having left her as soon as she had managed her umm difficult situation, wedding dresses were still designed as if people did not have to go to the bathroom. When she re-entered the ball room, the dance floor was filling, the lights were dimmer and the music was pounding. She smiled, watching people have fun, before turning and making her way to the bar. It was only after she had ordered her drink that she noticed Darcy stood there. She suppressed a sigh.

"It looks very convivial now."

"Huh?" She really hadn't expected him to speak to her.

"The wedding" he indicated the dancers.

She chuckled, had he just made a joke? A poor one but still.

"Lizzie?" She took a sip and turned her attention to him. "Look, I know we didn't get off on the right foot. I shouldn't have said what I did. Your family are rather loud, but thats not really my business. I just wanted to say that I uh, I really like you and wanted to know if I could take you out sometime? I know we come from different worlds, different classes really. But I think we would do ok together and I'd like to give it a go, you and I, I mean."

Lizzie frowned, somewhat confused by the speech. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

Darcy swallowed, that hadn't quite come out how he wanted it to, but he managed to nod.

She would have laughed at the absurdity, but settled on a simple. "No, thanks."

She was about to turn and walk away, but he stopped her by speaking.

"No?"

"Surely you know the meaning of the word?"

"Just like that? Do you know who I am? What I mean?"

Lizzie laughed an incredulous laugh. "Yes Mr. Darcy, I know who you are, and my answer is no."

"Why?"

"Why?" He nodded, she snapped. If he insisted, she would tell him.

"Let's see, perhaps because you asked me out at the same time as insulting me and my family, perhaps because you have spent the whole of my sister's special day with a scowl on your face. Perhaps because you even tried to convince Bingley to ditch my sister on her wedding day! Is this not enough? Do I know who you are? As if your wealth and status could buy you a date? Do you think I can be bought like some hooker? I know who you are, the type of man who fires his childhood friend through jealousy, Wickham seems to be a nice man whom seems to embrace life despite the people out to get him! You are a man who can't even be bothered to join in the dancing at his own best friend's wedding. One who sees normal people as beneath him, as if money makes you special. Well I can tell you, character cannot be bought. I know enough about you, sir, and I have no wish to know more!"

With that she finished her drink, put it down on the table with a bit more force than necessary and stalked off.

Darcy just staring, open mouthed, after her.

...

Lizzie was incredulous, how dare he speak to her so! She was looking for Charlotte, hoping to rant or drink with someone sympathetic. She turned away when she saw her snogging Colin! Really? Ewwww.

She decided to go and join some of her mates from uni, hoping their chatter would wash away the last twenty minutes.

...

Darcy was berating himself, ridiculous. He turned and grabbed a piece of paper, he had to warn her.

When he saw her rise from her table and walk towards the toilets, he stepped in her way.

"Please, read this, it's important."

She was so surprised she took the note and, before she could form any words, he was gone. She looked down at the folded note, written hurriedly on hotel stationary. It was a letter! Who even wrote letters these days, let alone one in the middle of a wedding!

Curiosity overcame confusion and she looked around for somewhere quiet to read.

...

Lizzie

Please, you must read these words, although they will not exonerate my conduct, they may excuse my incivility.

I apologise for speaking of your family so, and for appearing like I was trying to persuade Bingley to ditch your sister. I have met Jane before, but have been busy with work and have not seen them together since their engagement. When last I met her they were not as in love as they appear to be now and, after hearing your mother this morning, I felt it was my job to ensure my friend was not being trapped in to a marriage that he did not really want. He assured me he was not and that was the end of the conversation.

I also need to clarify my relationship with Mr. Wickham. He is, as you said, a boyhood companion. But he and I have not been friend since school, when he became far too reckless. He was more interested in girls than studying, despite my father paying for his schooling, and didn't make the grade for uni. His time at college was similar and he didn't even mange to qualify on the course he had chosen. Despite this, I still gave him a job when he asked, which he rarely turned up for. When he did he was rude to clients and had numerous complaints about him before he was fired. It was not my decision as I was not his manager in any way, but it was a decision I fully supported.

A few weeks ago I found out that he had convinced my little sister to enter in to a relationship with him, and to give him money. When she tried to break it off he threatened to post photos of her on social media. Photos he had taken, without her knowledge, when she was getting dressed. He managed to extort over three thousand pounds in a matter of months. When he tried to blackmail her to sleep with him she told me the truth and I have reported him to the police. Unfortunately, there is not much evidence in the case and my sister, who is only just sixteen, is still feeling ashamed and unhappy. She called just as the ceilidh was starting and so I spoke to her.

I tell you this so that you can be on your guard with him, he is not to be trusted. I am sorry, I have behaved poorly today, mostly towards yourself. I hope you can forgive me.

Darcy.

...

Elizabeth was stunned, what a villain Wickham was, and his poor sister! She must be devastated to have her trust abused so. When read with a clearer head, his excuses about Jane and Charles did make sense. Their wedding had been arranged quickly, and if you hadn't seen how happy they were, you might be suspicious.

She sighed, oh what a fool she had been. She had secreted herself in a ladies toilet to read the letter, she knew she would have to return soon. But she had to get her rolling emotions under control. She felt as if she was only just understanding herself this very moment. A look in a startlingly clear mirror, and she did not particularly like who looked back. She walked to the sink and washed her face before applying her light makeup again.

She would start again, if she could speak to him again. And she realised that she would, very much, like to speak to him again. She lifted her chin, put a smile back on her face and turned to leave the ladies toilet.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - OMGIMSOSORRY, lol my ipad wrote that, it clearly knew what i wanted to say! i had meant to get this update up monday, but works been hellish and i havent kept up. I know my grammar isnt good, but I am certainly not the worst on here. If i get a bout of writers remorse I will read the guests suggested book on grammar, but hinsetly, I have fun writing, Im not charging for this, if you dislike poor grammar I would suggest reading the original. (ps my grammar is worst in my authors notes cuz they are typed directly in to the website, and it doesnt auto correct at that point. i usually check the actualy story!)**

**anyway, last chapter, all in a day and done. If people want I will try an epilogue.**

**Chapter Five. Weddings end, memories remain.**

As Elizabeth stepped back in to the ball room she was enthusiastically greeted by the colonel.

"Ahhhhh! Lizzie bridesmaid, how are you?"

She smiled at him, tucking her letter away. "Are you drunk enough for stories of your colonel exploits?"

He leaned in close and stage whispered "yep! But I suspect you are not!"

She giggled and affected a drunk hiccupping.

"I stand corre... Correceted?" He looked confused "correceteteded?!"

"Corrected?" She supplied helpfully.

"YES!" He laughed and they sat down at a nearby table together. "Well, for that bit of helping you get a tale, but not a naughty one. Earlier you were thanking me for being a Good Samaritan?"

She looked quizzical, what could this have to do with anything, but she nodded in understanding.

"Well it was Darcy's idea. Apparently, Mrs. Bingley used to love a good line dance, but hasn't been to one in years. He was umm taking a call, so asked if I would step in!"

Lizzie allowed this wave of understanding crash over her. She had really misjudged this man.

"He's like that, you know. Always looking out for the little guy! or lady?" he shook off his confusion and looked around.

She smiled at him then he perked up and waved, yelling. "Hey Darcy, come and join us!"

Darcy had been walking away from the bar, probably looking to escape, saw her sat with Richard and went a little pale. Likely this was the last seat he wished to sit in. But to ignore his cousin would only look rude, and he'd been accused of enough rudeness for one night.

"Hi Richard, hi Lizzie" the latter was said softly, their eyes briefly meeting before both looked away.

"You having fun cuz?"

Darcy snorted, smiling slightly.

Richard turned to Lizzie "Darcy here doesn't really like crowds, finds them spooooooky!" His voice had taken on a fake ghostly quality.

Lizzie laughed, but piped up "not every one likes large crowds!"

Darcy looked at her gratefully.

"How you manage work meetings, I have no idea!" Richard chimed in, not noticing the look that past between the other people at the table.

At that moment Richard was hailed by someone at another table and he cheerfully went to talk to them, barely giving Lizzie a backwards glance. She missed the wink he sent towards Darcy.

"Is it different, crowds at work?"

Darcy sighed "no, I still don't like them much, but I can't exactly delegate."

"Isn't that exactly what the boss can do?"

He shrugged "for some things, I guess. But mostly I find my staff respond better to me being present, that's worth a little personal discomfort."

Elizabeth looked at him in awe, admiring his work ethic, not many people in his position would think like that.

"Lizzie." "Darcy"

They both looked abashed and Darcy indicated she should go first.

"I uh, I just wanted to say" she cleared her throat, finding it hard to find the right words. "I'm sorry, for yelling at you earlier. You didn't deserve it."

Darcy stopped her by placing his hand on her arm.

"I did, maybe not for some of the things you had said, but certainly for plenty of others. I am sorry for the first impression I gave you." He sighed. "I know I'm not great at first impressions."

"Let's forget, start again?" She looked sheepishly at him then spoke brightly, holding out her hand. "Mr. Darcy? Hello, my name is Lizzie Bennet, bridesmaid."

He grinned reaching for her proffered hand. "Best man, please call me Darcy, or Will, whichever you prefer. It's a pleasure to meet you Lizzie! You look gorgeous, I hope you have enjoyed yourself?" He shook her hand and squeezed slightly, causing her to lose her breath a little.

They sat chatting for about twenty more minutes, both enjoying the other's company. When her aunt and uncle approached, she was surprised at how much time had passed.

"Lizzie, we wanted to say goodnight!"

They were trailing their three children, who looked ready to drop but were all putting up protests.

"Already Aunt?"

"Well, it is past eleven. And these three are well past their bed times!"

"But I don't want to go to bed!" The youngest, the same nine-year-old Elizabeth had danced with earlier, protested.

"Sebastian, the deal was you could stay up late as long as you went to bed when we said!" His uncle's voice was kind but firm and the boy nodded dejectedly.

Elizabeth jumped up and hugged them all.

"Lizzie," her aunt murmured quietly, concern lacing her voice. "Kitty looks a bit worse for wear, and we couldn't find Lydia. We didn't want to bother Jane, I think she was heading up soon also. The disco will finish in about ten minutes and I doubt the bar will stay open later."

Elizabeth frowned "where are mum and dad?"

"They went to bed about half an hour ago."

Lizzie sighed, typical.

"I think you were busy, maybe why they didn't tell you?"

"Or they knew I would insist on them taking Lydia" she mumbled under her breath, instead she said.

"Thanks auntie Maddie, I will look for them both and get them to bed."

They looked sympathetic, but really they had their hands full.

"Do you want me to come back down and help once these three are settled?" Her Uncle could see she was unhappy.

"No, but thanks, hopefully I'll have sorted both by then"

Edward turned to Darcy "lovely to meet you, young man. I look forward to our match!"

Elizabeth looked between the men, puzzled.

"Your young man here" he didn't notice the blush on both of their cheeks "plays a spot of ice hockey. We are gonna trade tricks sometime!"

Lizzie raised her eyebrows at Darcy. He shrugged "we met earlier in the evening, got to talking!"

"Did you now?"

"Well, we best be off." Her aunt leaned in for another hug "such a nice young man, Lizzie." She whispered.

As they walked off Lizzie smiled at Darcy. "So, you do mingle!"

He grinned "from time to time."

She laughed "well you chose the right people. Auntie Maddie and Uncle Edward are favourites of mine!"

"They were very entertaining to talk to. Their children were interesting too."

She nodded, her smile falling off her face. "Speaking of children, I must go and round up my sisters." She paused, shuffling her feet a bit, she wanted his number, but didn't really know how to ask after everything she had said to him. She decided not to risk it and would just badger Jane for it later.

She was surprised by him speaking up. "Do you want some help? I'm used to teenage sisters"

"Oh, I wouldn't want to trouble you!"

"No really, I would be happy to help. Come on, where shall we look?"

She indicated the way "the dance floor would be my bet."

...

They found Kitty easily enough, she was asleep in a chair in the dance hall. They managed to wake her up enough to get her up and on her own two feet.

"Where's Lydia?"

"Dunno" Kitty slurred "she was kissing a cute guy." She waved her hand toward the door to the rest of the hotel.

Lizzie frowned "which guy?"

"Dunno" kitty staggered.

Lizzie turned to Darcy. "Do you mind waiting here two secs? I'll just check for her!"

Darcy nodded and stood with Kitty, periodically stopping her from falling over. Lizzie ran all over the reception rooms, no Lydia. One of her friends thought she had seen her heading in to the hotel with a guy, but couldn't be sure.

She paused to say goodnight to Jane and deflected when she asked after Lydia. She was relieved when Jane was led off by Bingley, before any awkward questions were asked. She really didn't need this headache on her wedding night. Lizzie turned to go back to Darcy. The disco was winding down, but Lizzie could see plenty of people still mingling.

"Kitty." Lizzie said with more urgency "who was the guy? Was he a guest? Old, young?"

"Like a waiter. Wicker? No that's not right" then she giggled "that would be an odd name."

Lizzie had gone cold "Wickham?"

"Yes!" Kitty shouted "wicker man!" She giggled again. Lizzie looked up at Darcy's face, it could have been set in stone.

"Maybe you should leave this to me." Elizabeth forced the words out, knowing he would not wish to be involved with Wickham any more.

Darcy's face softened. "No, I don't think so, we can find her quicker with two of us. Why don't you get Kitty to bed, check Lydia's room and then see if Wickham has a room? I'll look down the end of the hotel which has conference rooms and ask some of the other wait staff. I'll meet you back here in thirty minutes if we can't find anything?"

Lizzie nodded, gratitude flooding through her, not wanting to face this alone.

"Come on Kitty, let's get you to bed."

Darcy watched her go, a cold dread settling in his stomach.

He snagged a passing waiter and asked about Wickham.

"Dunno mate, slacker barely done any work anyway. Don't think he'll last that one. Good riddance. I did see him sneaking down in the conference centre, but that was a while ago, and no girl with him. Recently I couldn't say."

Darcy thanked him then set off, tapping a few things in to his phone then placing it carefully in his top pocket.

...

Lizzie was worried, Lydia wasn't in the room she shared with Kitty, nor in with Mary, nor had she sneaked in to her room. She'd woken her parents; her mother had been cross and her father said she was probably hiding so she didn't have to go to bed. Lizzie pointed out that it was nonsense to hide that well from the party if the point was that she wanted to party. Her dad grudgingly agreed to get dressed and help, but honestly she didn't expect him anytime soon.

Reception had no knowledge of Wickham staying, so she couldn't check his room and no one she asked had seen either Lydia or him about.

She checked her watch, just past half an hour since leaving Darcy. She was just about to make her way to the ballroom again when she heard sirens then saw the concierge pick up a phone and say something, before hurrying to the door where an ambulance was pulling up.

With a sick feeling, she followed the paramedics down a corridor. They were following the flushed looking man from reception.

She found Darcy, sporting a black eye, a completely unconscious Lydia and Wickham, covered in blood from what looked like a broken nose. Lydia looked otherwise unharmed, thankfully, she was on a conference table (wait, what?) she had Darcy's jacket under her head and was in the recovery position.

What had happened?

She barely had time to register the chaos before the police also turned up and she had the presence of mind to call her dad. Unfortunately, Mrs. Bennet arrived with him, only adding to the general confusion and she only had a chance to speak to Darcy about half an hour later.

Lydia had been taken away by the ambulance, possible alcohol poisoning, possible drug ingestion, but otherwise unharmed. Her mother and father had followed in their car, her mum wailing about how her baby was dead and how could the hotel have let it happen. Luckily her dad rarely drank and was ok to drive.

Wickham was also gone, in an ambulance with a police escort, to have his nose looked at. A policewoman took her details and a statement of the evening events from her perspective, as well as contact details for her and her parents, then they left. The room seemed very quiet with just her and Darcy in it. When the concierge spoke, they both jumped, she had forgotten about him.

"I am sorry Sir, Miss, but I need to lock up."

"Of course" she mumbled before stepping out. She turned to Darcy and gently ran her fingers over his bruised eye. "Darcy, let's get you some ice?" It was half question half statement.

He nodded, following her out. The bar was closed, it was now after midnight and only the most hardy guests were still drinking and chatting. She didn't want to bother the harassed looking concierge again and so she invited him to her room, she still had ice in the ice box.

She held the towel wrapped bundle against his cheekbone, he winced but let her press it on.

"You're gonna have a shiner there" he grimaced and she smiled sympathetically. "Will, please can you tell me what happened? I didn't want to ask too many questions, my mum was causing enough of a commotion without me adding to it."

Darcy grimaced again. "Wickham had taken your sister to the conference room. When I got there he... He was... Well she was completely out of it and he was rifling through her purse. I confronted him and he claimed she had said she would lend him money and had come with him willingly."

He stroked her face, tears were running down her cheeks.

"She was unharmed." He reassured her. "He was taunting me then, when I said he should leave her alone, he swung at me. We got in a fight and I called the police and an ambulance. They were only a matter of minutes, remind me to praise the efficiency of the police and paramedic department. Then you arrived and saw the rest."

Lizzie looked down, allowing a few tears to fall to the floor before sniffing and wiping her eyes.

"Thank god you got there when you did, it would have taken me longer to find her. I dread to think..." She looked over to the window, it was dark and had started to rain, she could see the rain tracking down, the lights from outside the hotel painting a blurry sparkly picture.

He turned her face towards his. "Don't think on it, we were there in time, she will be ok. I can't say what his intentions were, but she is ok."

He sounded certain and she took courage from that.

Just then her phone rang.

"Dad, is everything ok?"

"Yes honey. Lydia has had some tests, her stomach pumped and now has a drip in, but she's waking up and the docs think she'll be fine. The docs think she just drank too much, but they are testing for..." His voice cracked, as if he couldn't admit what someone might have given his baby girl.

"Oh dad, are you and mum OK?"

"Don't think about us, we shouldn't have left her. Who should feel bad but us!"

She wanted to tell him not to be hard on himself, but a small part of her did blame him. "I'm sorry dad."

"What are you sorry for? You tried to tell me Lizzie. I rang to thank you for your quick action and if you could locate Mr. Darcy I would like to pass on my thanks to him too."

Lizzie smiled as she looked over at the man currently sat on her bed. "I'm sure I can find him."

Darcy raised an eyebrow.

"Now, get to sleep Lizzie, I have spoken to Jane and told her not to worry and that we will sort it all out in the morning."

Oh, Jane! Lizzie had almost forgotten that she had not known about these events. Nor Kitty nor Mary, although they were likely asleep and blissfully unaware of the tragedy that had been narrowly avoided.

"Goodnight dad."

She hung up and looked over at Darcy. "The doctors say she will be fine. The police will need to speak to her, but that can all be on another day. Oh!" She exclaimed, "it's just gonna be his word against ours!"

At this point Darcy rose and gathered her into his arms, setting aside his ice pack. "No, it's not."

She looked up at him, puzzled.

He smiled "I recorded everything on my phone. He admitted knowing her age, kissing her, everything. Even if he didn't do anything, he was still with a minor and caught stealing."

Lizzie's eyes widened. "Then we've got him!"

"Yep. The police want me to come in in the morning, I'll hand it all over to them and it'll be all done."

She sighed "thank god."

They stood here for a minute, each providing comfort to the other. He tilted her chin up and there was a question in his eyes, did she still feel badly about him? Was this ok? She smiled and nodded slightly before rising up on her toes, welcoming his kiss, melting in to his embrace. She knew he was the only man she wished to kiss, was that not strange?

What a day.


End file.
